Diamondback
|gun1name=Eviscerator Rail Gun |gun1strength=20 (+20 vs armored) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=Ground |gun1air= |gun1cool=2 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+2/+2 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability=Fire on the move |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=X |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Diamondback is a terran hover-tank. History The first diamondback prototypes were produced by the Terran Confederacy during the Great War, but never developed beyond that stage. ]] Four years later, Raynor's Raiders found abandoned diamondbacks in the hills of Tarsonis. Chief Engineer Rory Swann uploaded their schematics to their factory network. The Raiders commandeered some of them and subsequently used them to hit Terran Dominion trains there. The Diamondback's ability to fire on the move, and its high speed, made it well suited to catching the trains. Diamondbacks were also used by Mira's Marauders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. The Dominion also acquired diamondbacks, using them to help defend AugustgradBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. and storing a large number at a cell block in New Folsom Prison.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Game Unit Diamondbacks are a campaign-only unit in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. They are first available in Matt Horner's mission, "The Great Train Robbery". Their fire on the move ability makes them great for rearguard actions when pulling back to safer ground and they're strong enough to do good damage to just about any ground unit or structure. A few goliaths for support wouldn't be amiss as they have no anti-air capability.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. Diamondbacks are strong against roaches, s, s, goliaths, firebats, and stalkers. However, they are weak against s, marauders, immortals, and any air units. Abilities Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft II Diamondback Quotations Diamondback is voiced by Quinton Flynn. Development Early in the development of ''StarCraft II, the diamondback was known as the cobra.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-08-21. New BlizzCon 2009 Screens. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-08-28. It was in the game engine as early as 2006.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 and was armed with twin Eviscerator cannons which dealt very heavy damage against armored targets. It had the ability to target air units as well.Source: Shacknews. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-26. At one point it possessed an electrical attack which slowed enemy units.Karune. 2007-10-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 17. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-15. The diamondback has three unused upgrades available in the StarCraft II Map Editor; Burst Capacitators, Hyperfluxor and Tungsten Spikes. The Tungsten Spikes upgrade increases the attack range by 1, probably the old name for tri lithium power cells. Hyperfluxor is a complete upgrade that increased the diamondback's attack speed by 20%. The Burst Capacitator upgrade remains as a half-finished ability in the editor. It allows the diamondback to fire a charged up shot every five seconds (the charging process is nullified if the diamondback fires before it charges up).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 References Category:Terran Vehicle Classes